Pangeran Pagi, Putri Senja
by crystallized cherry
Summary: "Keduanya adalah penentang takdir demi rasa ingin tahu; perkenalkanlah—Sang Pelukis Pagi: Uzumaki Naruto dan Sang Pelukis Senja: Hyuuga Hinata. For '10 Sunrise & Sunset Theme' Challenge."


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Pangeran Pagi, Putri Senja**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata, T, Fantasy/Romance

© kazuka, june 1st, 2013

**.**

**.**

"_Keduanya adalah penentang takdir demi rasa ingin tahu; perkenalkanlah—Sang Pelukis Pagi: Uzumaki Naruto dan Sang Pelukis Senja: Hyuuga Hinata. For '10 Sunrise & Sunset Theme' Challenge."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Dia secerah aura pagi.

Rambutnya kuning cerah, seperti warna langit yang sebentar lagi akan menyuguhkan kisah berbeda di hari yang baru. Bagaikan sisi timur yang dibanjiri cahaya raja siang yang hangat.

Matanya biru cerah, lebih cerah dari langit dan mungkin dapat diibaratkan sebagai cerminan laut yang teduh. Menggambarkan sebuah determinasi kuat dan kejernihan niat yang menyusun hari-harinya.

Dia ber-_yukata_ oranye, layak sekali disandingkan dengan lingkup warna matahari yang baru terbit—dengan motif biru gelap sebagai pelengkap. Kuas kelabu tak pernah lepas dari tangan, dan ia bangkit bersamaan dengan dimulainya sebuah perjalanan hari.

Tuhan menyuguhkan luapan warna pagi yang luar biasa, simbolisasi; efek dari matahari yang begitu bersemangat menyambut banyak hal baru yang berbeda hari itu. Alur warnanya tak pernah sama tiap harinya—perumpamaan bahwa Tuhan selalu ingin menunjukkan bahwa para makhluk bisa memulai langkah yang berbeda dalam hari-hari yang selalu bergerak maju, jika gagal pada langkah hari sebelumnya.

Dan dia ikut menggambar corak warna, di bidang besar bernama langit. Tidak untuk menyatakan bahwa lukisannya lebih baik daripada kado dari Tuhan—ia hanya turut membuatnya lebih indah dan mengikuti pola yang telah Tuhan berikan.

Untuk memaparkan lebih banyak keindahan, untuk mempercantik, untuk menyadarkan manusia bahwa Tuhan memberi banyak pemuas mata di pagi hari.

Bersama dengan kuas ajaibnya, ia buat goresan warna kuning-oranye pada kanvas Tuhan yang bergelar langit.

Dialah Pangeran Pagi.

Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

xxx

.

Dia semanis pesona senja.

Rambutnya biru gelap, bagai corak langit yang sesaat lagi akan ditinggalkan matahari. Seperti ufuk timur yang sudah disambut gelap dan diabaikan matahari yang beringsut di horison barat. Surai itu terjutai panjang di balik punggungnya, halus dan lurus. Tanpa hambatan, tanpa penghalang untuk jatuh bebas.

Matanya seperti lembayung yang dikurangi kadar kecerahannya. Lavender pucat yang seolah kosong, namun menyimpan banyak misteri di baliknya.

Dia ber-_kimono_ ungu tua, persis lembayung dengan motif sulur oranye yang menghiasi. Sebuah kuas hitam berada di tangannya, ia baru akan membuka mata ketika matahari sudah bertengger di barat.

Tuhan memberikan gambaran warna senja yang fantastis, teman dari matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terlelap. Coraknya tak pernah sama setiap hari—bukti bahwa Tangan Yang Kuasa punya kekuatan untuk menciptakan beragam keindahan yang menghipnotis tanpa menyisakan kebosanan.

Dan dia turut melukis, di kanvas bernama langit. Bukan untuk menyaingi apa yang telah Tuhan goreskan—ia hanya ikut mengindahkannya dan meniru hal yang telah terlukis.

Untuk mempermanis, untuk memoles, untuk mengingatkan manusia bahwa senja bukanlah waktu yang menjadi pembatas hari yang sesaat saja—melainkan sebuah era singkat dimana ada sebuah seni luar biasa yang ditampakkan.

Bersama dengan kuas magisnya, ia tambahkan warna lembayung pada bidang raksasa tanpa ujung—langit.

Dialah Putri Senja.

Hyuuga Hinata.

**x x x**

_- pangeran pagi –_

"Oi, Kiba."

"Huh?"

"Hm—" lelaki dengan rambut kuning terang itu menerawang, duduk di bangkunya sambil mengangkat salah satu kaki untuk ditumpukan pada kaki lain. Tangannya tersilang. "Aku jadi bertanya-tanya tentang sesuatu."

"Apa? Jangan tanyakan padaku kalau itu hanya sekadar pertanyaan bodoh."

"Heeei, aku serius, tahu!" Naruto—yang baru saja selesai dengan tugas paginya—menghardik kawannya yang baru saja pulang bertugas membangunkan para binatang di bumi.

"Seserius apa?"

"Hn, kalau matahari terbit, berarti dia bisa terbenam, bukan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa saat matahari terbenam itu ... ada yang sepertiku juga, maksudku—melukis langitnya. Aku hanya penasaran."

Kiba memainkan rumput ilalang di tangannya, berpikir sambil memandang lantai. "Aku pernah dengar dari kakak, katanya iya."

"Berarti ada para peri senja pula? Apa pelukis senjanya perempuan? Atau lelaki? Atau malah mirip denganku—ya, secara aku adalah pelukis pagi satu-satunya dari golongan kita?"

"Lupakanlah," tanggap Kiba enteng. ia bersandar di bangkunya sambil menerawang pula ke langit. "Jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi."

"Heh, kenapa? Aku hanya penasaran!" Naruto menurunkan kakinya, gestur tangannya menggambarkan rasa keingintahuannya yang besar, yang seolah akan meledak.

"Kita dan mereka beda dunia, tahu! Kita akan tidur kembali sebelum siang lalu mereka bangun saat sore hari dan memejamkan mata lagi di malam hari. Kita tak bisa bertemu dengan mereka," Kiba melirik dari ekor matanya. Ilalang yang tadi ia mainkan sekarang digigit olehnya, bergerak-gerak cepat sesuai dengan irama kalimatnya.

Rasa penasaran yang tadi terpatri di wajah Naruto langsung berganti jadi ekspresi tak senang. Kerutan muncul di keningnya.

"Kita dan mereka itu dua sisi yang berlawanan."

Tapi Naruto tidak mau menggugurkan rasa penasarannya di situ saja, tak mau menyerah atas rasa ingin tahu hanya karena penjabaran yang dilontarkan Kiba.

"Percayalah, kita tak akan pernah bisa melihat mereka. Kita berbeda tugas dan cerita dengan golongan itu. Nikmatilah hidupmu, tak ada gunanya kau mengurusi hal yang bukan duniamu, yang bukan takdirmu."

.

_- putri senja –_

"Tenten-_chan_," panggil suara rendah itu. Hinata—baru kembali dari tugasnya sebagai peri senja. Ia menemui sahabatnya yang menjadi penjaga perpustakaan Dunia Peri Senja.

"Hng?" peri berambut cokelat tersebut menganggapi. Dia menutup buku tebal yang barusan ia baca.

"Um ..." ia menyisipkan kuasnya pada bagian belakang _obi_ oranyenya, "Aku penasaran tentang sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kalau ada istilah matahari tenggelam ... berarti ada waktu dimana dia terbit, bukan?"

Tenten tersenyum kecil. "Ya, pasti ada. Mana bisa dia muncul sendiri di ufuk barat terus-menerus."

"Kira-kira ... apa ada yang melakukan hal sama denganku ... saat matahari terbit itu?" Hinata bertanya dengan kalimat yang terbata. Mungkin ia agak ragu dan pesimis dengan kesimpulan yang didapatkan pemikirannya.

"Menurut apa yang pernah kubaca ..." Tenten menatap ke atas sambil mengetukkan jari-jemari di atas buku bersampul cokelat tebalnya. "Ada."

Hinata tertegun.

"Tapi—dunia mereka berbeda, Hinata," Tenten ganti menatap ke luar, memandang tirai lukisan senja yang sebentar lagi akan diruntuhkan dan diganti dengan kegelapan malam. "Kita adalah peri yang hanya terbangun sebelum dan sesaat setelah senja selesai. Mereka bangun di pagi hari dan menutup mata sebelum matahari tinggi."

"Oh ..."

"Yah, lupakanlah itu, mereka ada di dimensi berbeda. Mereka semua bertugas memperindah pagi, membangunkan tanaman dan hewan, sementara kita menidurkan apa yang sudah mereka bangunkan. Kita berbeda dengan mereka."

Hyuuga Hinata termenung, pikirannya berjalan lebih jauh sekarang.

"Aku sudah lama tahu, sih, dari buku-buku di sini," Tenten mengelilingi sektiar dengan pandangannya. "Tapi aku tidak mau tahu, hahaha—soalnya kita dan mereka beda cerita. Beda tugas. Kita dan mereka itu saling berpunggungan, tidak akan pernah bertemu."

.

.

.

xxx

.

_- pangeran pagi –_

Naruto sekali lagi memandang hasil pekerjaannya pagi ini. Gores-gores kuning-oranye yang berpadu dengan biru langit pagi—hm, tidak mengecewakan juga. Cengiran puasnya akhirnya terbit.

Ia melangkah dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat menuju gerbang yang telah tampak samar-samar terlihat di dekat bola kuning raksasa yang bergerak perlahan. Seakan tak sabar, segera ia jelang itu untuk kembali ke dunianya.

Dunia Peri Pagi. Lokasi di mana semua golongan peri yang berurusan dengan fenomena-fenomena pagi tinggal dan beraktivitas.

Awalnya Naruto ingin langsung pulang—namun pemikiran yang masih melekat di dasar otaknya sedari kemarin membuatnya berhenti dan memutar langkah.

Seakan tak sabar karena makin kesini ia makin ingin tahu. Perpustakaanlah yang ditujunya, sebab hanya di sana sumber pengetahuan dunia peri bisa didapatkan.

"Apa, ya?" ia berhenti di tengah-tengah ruang buku tersebut. Memikirkan kira-kira buku apa yang tepat untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

Legenda, mungkin?

Ide itu membuat Naruto menjentikkan jarinya.

Tak susah—sebab ternyata ia beruntung—ia langsung menemukan rak dengan isi buku-buku legenda tak jauh dari tempat ia berhenti tadi.

Buku tebal dengan judul _'Dua Dunia Peri'_ itu diambilnya. Berharap bisa menemukannya di situ sekarang juga, karena rasa ingin tahunya tak mau menunda sampai esok hari.

"Tidak kusangka orang sepertimu mau repot-repot pergi ke perpustakaan."

Naruto menoleh. Buku itu langsung ia tutup. "Heh, memangnya kenapa?"

Kiba—seseorang yang datang tiba-tiba itu—melongok dari balik pundak Naruto, "Oh, buku itu yang kau cari. Kau benar-benar penasaran dengan yang kemarin, ya?"

"Ya, begitulah," Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Lupakan saja. Mereka ada tapi tak perlu kita ketahui lebih jauh."

"Kenapa? Aku 'kan—"

"Ah, golongan beda dunia itu untuk apa dicari tahu lebih jauh? Kita dan mereka tak mungkin bertemu, percuma saja kau tahu tentang mereka. Dunia mereka ya dunia mereka, hiduplah dan bekerjalah di duniamu sendiri."

"Apa ini salah? Aku cuma mau mencari tahu. Apa kau punya hak untuk melarangku?" Naruto menjawab sekenanya, tanpa berpikir lebih jauh lebih dahulu. Padahal, ia mencari tahu karena benar-benar ingin melihat kehidupan peri-peri senja tersebut.

"Terserah kaulah," Kiba mengibaskan tangannya di udara, kemudian menjauh dengan cuek.

Naruto menatap sebal.

Tapi teguran Kiba tadi tidak menghalangi niatnya. Ia segera mencari tempat duduk supaya bisa berkonsentrasi membaca.

Lekas-lekas ia cari bab yang membahas dunia Peri Senja.

_Mereka hidup di era yang lama, sama seperti Peri Pagi. Melukis langit senja ..._

Persetan dengan teori. Naruto tak terlalu suka hal itu karena ia akan jadi pusing jika membacanya terlalu banyak. Otaknya tak bisa menerima asupan teori pengetahuan dengan cepat.

Ia kembali menuju ke daftar isi. Mencari judul bab yang sekiranya pas dengan apa yang ia cari.

'_Pertemuan Dua Dunia'._

"Hehehehe!"

_Sepertinya ini pas_—pikir Naruto. Dengan terkekeh ia buru-buru menuju bagian tersebut.

"Hah? Cuma satu halaman begini?!" Naruto kaget karena pembahasan itu tidak panjang. Tapi ia putuskan untuk membaca saja, kalau ia beruntung mungkin akan ada titik cerah untuk kebuntuan rasa penasarannya.

_... Mungkin mereka bisa bertemu jika Peri Senja tak tidur setelah melakukan tugas mereka dan Peri Pagi terbangun lebih cepat pada malam hari. Namun tak ada yang pernah mencoba hal ini. Lupakanlah. Tak ada yang menjabarkan secara khusus bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. _

Kening Naruto mengerut.

Ia kurang suka kalimat penghujungnya. Seolah ia dikekang untuk menutup diri dan berhenti mencari tahu tentang hal yang berada di luar ruang lingkup hidupnya yang biasa.

Naruto cukup senang akan kebebasan. Dan baginya—keingintahuan untuk menjelajah dunia lain ini adalah sebuah hal yang berkaitan dengan kebebasan pula. Oh, tapi ia didoktrin untuk menekan keinginan itu?

Maaf, tapi Naruto tak bersedia. Ia tak akan berhenti mencari fakta. Kalau perlu, menemukannya secara 'langsung'.

Ah, ia menahan dulu rasa kesal itu. Lebih baik ia memikirkan tentang kombinasi dua kata yang ia rasa menarik dari paragraf yang ia baca barusan.

"Tidak ... tidur?" Naruto menopangkan dagunya, mencerna hal itu sebentar.

"Berarti ..."

Panas matahari memasuki jendela—begitu silau hingga Naruto terpaksa menutup matanya.

"Hoooaaammm—" tentu saja, karena dirinya adalah Peri Pagi, waktu siang yang telah tiba begini membuatnya harus kembali berhibernasi karena tugasnya telah selesai.

Sebelum sempat mencermati lebih jauh arti kombinasi dua kata tersebut, kepala Naruto telah jatuh terlelap di atas meja.

**.**

**.**

"Oh!" Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri begitu tersadar dari tidur. Gelap sudah akan berganti lagi dengan terang dan ini saat baginya untuk kembali melakukan tugas.

Ia sempat melihat sebentar ke buku yang ia pinjam kemarin, terpikir kembali akan kata 'tak tidur' yang menjadi perhatiannya.

Kening Naruto berkerut seiring langkahnya yang terburu-buru untuk mengembalikan buku tersebut ke rak—ia harus bertugas dan tidak punya waktu lebih untuk mencari waktu kecuali tugasnya telah selesai.

Tapi—saat ia mengembalikan, ia menemukan buku dengan judul menarik. 'Segala Tentang Obat-Obatan Herbal Manusia'.

Pikirannya menyangkut-pautkan dua hal yang belum ia mengerti korelasinya apa.

"Tidak tidur ... obat ... obat ... obat, ya?"

Agak lama ia bertahan di depan rak tersebut.

_Pik_—jarinya dijentikkan. Seiring sebuah seringai lebar terbentuk di bibir.

.

_- putri senja -_

Hinata cepat-cepat menuju arah matahari terbenam seusai menunaikan tugasnya. Sebuah gerbang langsung muncul ketika ia mendekati cahaya keemasan tersebut—yang segera dimasukinya dan mengembalikan dirinya ke dunianya.

Dunia Peri Senja. Tempat di mana semua peri yang melakukan hal-hal berkaitan dengan senja tinggal—seperti melukis langit, menidurkan tanaman dan binatang, dan sebagainya.

Hinata tak langsung menuju pondok tempat tinggalnya, melainkan lari ke perpustakaan. Entah Tenten ada atau tidak, ia tak peduli sebab bukan gadis itu yang ia cari.

"Legenda ... legenda ..." Hinata mengelilingi perpustakaan, mencermati rak demi rak. Ia harus mendapatkan itu secepat mungkin, sebelum ia tertidur malam ini.

Gadis itu berpacu dengan waktu dan ketelitian.

Sengaja ia cari buku tentang legenda, sebab kisah tentang peri-peri seperti golongannya kerap digolongkan ke dalam cerita legenda. Ia sering menemukan kisah tentang nenek moyang Pelukis Senja seperti dirinya di buku-buku legenda begini.

Ah, semoga saja ia bisa menemukan beberapa hal yang berhubungan dengan matahari terbit di sini

"Ini dia ..." ia tersenyum puas seraya berkata dengan suara rendah. Dibukanya buku bersampul merah dengan judul _'Kehidupan Ketika Matahari Terbit'_ itu. Tanpa merepotkan diri untuk mencari tempat duduk lagi, ia langsung membacanya di tempat.

"Kau masih melanjutkan pencarian tentang pertanyaanmu kemarin?"

Hinata refleks menutup buku tersebut hingga terdengar bunyi keras. "Aa—Ten—Tenten-_chan_ ..."

Tenten menyilangkan tangannya, menatap Hinata dengan salah satu alis terangkat. "Untuk apa? Kau tidak akan bisa bertemu mereka, Hinata. Kita beda takdir dengan mereka."

"Tapi ..." Hinata melirik ke sudut bawah pandangannya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Ingin tahu apa ingin menemui?"

Hinata terdiam. Kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang, menghembuskannya dengan berat.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Lupakan soal keinginanmu mencari keberadaan mereka. Aku bisa menebaknya, kok," Tenten menurunkan tangannya dan kemudian mulai beranjak menjauh. "Silahkan kalau kau ingin tahu, tapi tidak perlu berharap kau bisa menemui pelukis langit lain selain para Pelukis Senja."

Hinata membiarkan Tenten pergi berlalu, tidak berkurang sedikit pun niatnya untuk terus menggali lebih dalam tentang isi buku tersebut.

Segera ia cari tempat duduk untuk membacanya—dan ia dapatkan tepat di sudut. Sepi, tenang, dan Hibata yakin ia dapat menemukan dengan cepat bahan yang ingin ia cari tahu tersebut.

_Mereka melukis pagi, hidup ratusan tahun namun hanya terjaga saat pagi dan tak bisa lagi bangun saat matahari mulai panas ... _

Hinata melewatkan bagian tersebut. Ia tak butuh teori yang sudah ia ketahui. Ia hanya butuh sebuah info tentang bagaimana cara mempertemukan diri dengan mereka.

Ia terus membalik halamannya—hingga sampai pada bab terakhir dari buku yang tak seberapa tebal tersebut.

'Korelasi dengan Pelukis Senja'

Hinata merasa seolah baru memenangkan sesuatu. Meski bab itu hanya terdiri dari satu halaman, ia berharap bisa mendapat titik terang dari sana.

_Tugas mereka sama, namun berbeda waktu. Mereka tak bisa dipertemukan satu sama lain. Bagaimana bisa sesuatu yang hidup pada era berbeda bisa saling bertemu? Waktu mereka hidup berbeda. _

Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat lagi. Ia lelah dengan cara pandang klise dan kolot mengenai takdir dua jenis peri ini. Seolah tak ada jalan untuk membuat mereka mengenal satu sama lain.

Padahal, Hinata yakin pasti ada cara untuk mengakalinya jika ia benar-benar nekat.

_... Mungkin mereka bisa bertemu jika Peri Senja tak tidur setelah melakukan tugas mereka dan Peri Pagi terbangun lebih cepat pada malam hari. Namun tak ada yang pernah mencoba hal ini. Lupakanlah. Tak ada yang menjabarkan secara khusus bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. _

Hinata sedikit kesal dengan kalimat penutup. Seolah mereka menanamkan doktrin bahwa Peri Senja hanya boleh melakukan apa yang diatur, tanpa ada kebebasan untuk mencari tahu dunia luar. Apalagi 'menemui' dunia luar tersebut secara langsung.

"Hoammm ..." Hinata mulai merasa bahwa matanya berat. Ketika ia coba melihat ke luar ... ternyata hari telah semakin gelap.

"Tidak ... tidur?" Hinata mengutip dua kata di bab terakhir itu yang dirasanya menarik dan bisa menjadi titik terang dari pencariannya ini.

Namun, sebelum sempat memikirkannya lebih jauh, kepala Hinata jatuh ke atas meja dan lelap mulai membuang kesadarannya jauh-jauh.

.

.

"Hah?" Hinata langsung terbangun tanpa perintah. Sudah seperti ada alarm dari alam bawah sadarnya yang membuang rasa kantuk tadi. Dia seperti telah diprogram khusus untuk bangun pada jam sekarang ini.

Dia mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan ingatan dahulu sebelum pergi menunaikan tugasnya. Untuk mencari jawaban mengapa ia tertidur di perpustakaan begini dan bukan di pondoknya.

Ia melihat ke bawah, pada buku yang berada di bawah tangannya.

Mata Hinata langsung tertuju pada kata 'tak tidur' yang membuatnya mengingat segala tentang hal yang ia cari petang kemarin.

"Oh ..." ia bergumam.

Tapi ketika menyadari bahwa matahari sebentar lagi akan kembali ke peraduan, Hinata mengabaikan rasa ingin tahu itu. Berlari ia keluar dari perpustakaan.

'Obat-Obatan Herbal Manusia'

Hinata berhenti sesaat ketika matanya secara tak sengaja tertuju pada buku besar di rak berkaca pada perpustakaan tersebut.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Sebuah ide mencerahkan pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_- pangeran pagi –_

Naruto tak pernah terpikir sebelumnya bahwa ia bisa se-penasaran ini hanya untuk sebuah hal yang sesungguhnya tak perlu ia ketahui.

Kenapa ia bisa jadi memutuskan hal ini, ya?

Naruto berpikir sekali lagi setelah membaca apa solusi yang akhirnya ia temukan di dalam buku tersebut.

Apa ia yakin bahwa tekadnya memang bulat; untuk mencari kebebasan di luar sana dengan melihat langsung apa yang menjadi tolak belakang dari dunia yang selama ini menjadi hidupnya?

Ia hanya ingin tahu—seperti apa Peri Senja. Ya, ia penasaran sekali dengan hal yang tak pernah ia temui.

Seperti apa Peri Senja itu? Di mana mereka biasanya berdiam? Bagaimana lukisan mereka? Apa senja itu indah?

Naruto tersenyum ketika membayangkan itu. Ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk menemukannya secara langsung.

"Ehehe," —_sret_—ia merobek bagian gambar dari buku herbal yang ia temukan tersebut.

_Sleptofungi_.

Konon, jamur itu bisa menghilangkan rasa kantuk. Dia hanya tumbuh di dunia manusia. Bentuknya seperti payung dan berwarna hijau, tumbuh di tepi-tepi hutan dan populasinya meningkat drastis saat musim hujan.

Naruto memutuskan, setelah ia melukis pagi esok hari, ia akan mengambil itu.

Ya, ia yakin. Karena ia sangat ingin tahu tentang hal yang ia pikir menarik tersebut.

**.**

_- putri senja –_

Hinata tidak tahu ia bisa sampai sebegini inginnya pergi keluar dari takdirnya. Pergi keluar sesaat untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahu. Menemui apa yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menjadi kalimat tanya yang paling mendominasi di pikirannya.

Entahlah, kenapa ya?

Mengapa ia begitu inginnya mendapati hal yang bahkan masih menjadi misteri besar untuk hidupnya?

Hinata mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi sebelum membulatkan tekad dalam mengambil keputusan.

Ia senang mencari tahu. Ia senang menemui dunia baru. Apalagi jika ia dapat menemukan seseorang yang sama dengan dirinya. Ia suka punya teman baru walau kadang ia akui ia cukup pemalu untuk menjadi sang penyapa pertama.

Ia sangat ingin tahu.

Siapakah sang Pelukis Pagi itu? Apa perempuan seperti dirinya? Apa dia cantik? Mengingat matahari terbit itu ia bayangkan sebagai sebuah fenomena indah yang begitu memukau.

Perlahan, ia tersenyum. Ia jadi tak sabar.

Dipandanginya sekali lagi foto tanaman yang adanya hanya di dunia manusia tersebut. Agar ia tak lupa, ia rekam baik-baik di ingatannya.

_Sleptofungi_.

Ia siap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**- pangeran pagi, putri senja –**_

Naruto tersenyum senang—sekaligus lega bahwa ternyata jamur tersebut punya efek yang benar-benar ampuh. Sekarang sudah lewat tengah hari dan ia masih bisa membuka matanya tanpa terganggu sedikit pun oleh rasa kantuk.

Sekarang, ia tengah berjalan-jalan di langit. Menikmati hangat cerah matahari yang bersinar jaya hari ini.

"Begini, ya, rasanya siang hari, heh?" ia melayang turun, duduk pada puncak salah satu pohon tinggi di tepi sebuah hutan yang ia temui. Ia membiarkan angin mengipasi dirinya yang kepanasan, yang belum cukup terbiasa dengan terik matahari—namun ia sangat suka limpahan sinar ini.

Ia sering melihat bumi dari jauh, namun tak menyangka bahwa ternyata bisa terlihat seindah ini kalau dilihat langsung lebih dekat.

Masih ada beberapa jam lagi menuju senja—dan Naruto jadi makin tak bisa menunggu saat dimana ia nanti akan melihat sang pelukis senja tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Segala pertanyaan terbit di permukaan pikiran. Ah, Naruto bahkan tersenyum sekarang.

Hm, entah Pelukis Senja itu lelaki atau perempuan, ia tak akan peduli. Yang penting ia bisa menemukan hal baru tersebut, mengenal dan berteman dengannya. Tak peduli wujudnya akan seperti apa—yang penting ia bisa memuaskan keingintahuannya.

Karena merasa bahwa senja masih lama, Naruto pun turun dari pohon tersebut. Ia masuki hutan, sekadar melihat-lihat sembari menunggu senja.

.

.

Hinata telah keluar dari gerbang. Kuasnya telah siap. Tambahan; beberapa potong jamur yang ia dapatkan kemarin telah siap di genggaman tangannya yang lain.

Sembari melaksanakan tugas, ia akan memakannya hingga kemudian ia dapat berjaga sampai dini hari dan pagi datang untuk mencari tahu bagaimana wujud dari Pelukis Pagi yang begitu ingin ia cari tahu.

Melayang menuju cakrawala, ia mulai melukis.

.

.

"Heh, heh, binatang ini menarik! Kiba tidak pernah bercerita denganku tentang binatang ini!" Naruto mendekat pada seekor harimau yang nampak tertegun melihatnya.

Sebagai peri, ia tak dapat dilihat manusia namun oleh binatang, mereka bisa diketahui keberadaannya—tetapi para hewan tentu bingung melihat wujud mereka yang melayang-layang.

"Oh! Ini juga keren! Telinganya panjang! Sial, lucu sekali!"

Naruto terlalu antusias dengan hal-hal di hutan ini—hingga ia tak sadar bahwa lukisan senja pun telah hampir menghitam seluruhnya ditelan pekatnya malam.

.

.

Hinata duduk di atas awan. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikerjakan sementara pagi masih cukup lama jika ditunggu tanpa melakukan apapun.

Lantas, ia membayangkan lagi bagaimana kelak pertemuan mereka.

Ia tersenyum manis.

.

"Eh?" Naruto keluar dari hutan baru menyadari kelalaiannya. "Sudah malam?! Sial!"

Ia masih punya banyak penawar rasa kantuk, sih—tapi alasannya bukan itu. Masalahnya ... ini berarti ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk menemui.

Ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah masam setelahnya. Ia melayang pergi ke langit—merebahkan diri di awan mungkin bisa jadi pelepas bosan yang bagus.

.

.

Ternyata, di saat itulah pertemuan terjadi.

.

Hinata memandang dengan kagum pada serbuk kuning-oranye cerah yang mengawali kedatangan seseorang.

.

Dengan sinar bulan yang memandikan awan-awan malam itu, Naruto dapat dengan mudah menemukan bahwa ada seseorang yang duduk di tepian awan besar.

.

Dengan sebuah kuas terselip di _obi_ bagian samping _kimono_ biru itu, Naruto yakin tebakannya tidak salah.

Dan dengan sebuah kuas yang tersisip di belakang telinga; di bawah rambut kuning itu—Hinata yakin bahwa memang inilah yang ia cari.

.

"Hei."

"... Hei."

.

Naruto mendekat. Hinata memindahkan pandangannya ke sudut bawah—sifat pemalunya mulai meraja.

"Kaukah Peri Senja?" Naruto mengintip ke wajah yang mulai diwarnai rona merah jambu. "Warnamu ... seperti warna senja yang diceritakan di dongeng-dongeng."

Akhirnya, Hinata mengangkat pandangan. "Kau ... Peri Pagi? Warnamu ... secerah matahari pagi—yang diceritakan oleh buku-buku."

Sejurus kemudian, mereka saling menujukan senyum puas.

.

.

.

"Ibu! Ibu! Ibuuu—lihat itu di langit! Apa itu?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil 'ibu' itu pun lekas-lekas mendekati putri berambut gulali—yang persis dengannya—itu.

"Lihat, Bu! Itu apa? Warnanya bagus sekali!"

Wanita itu mengerutkan dahi. Ia pernah mempelajari banyak hal tentang sains semasa SMA dan rasanya ... fenomena ini tak akan terjadi kecuali di belahan bumi utara atau selatan yang dekat dengan kutub. Tapi ini ... kenapa terjadi di Jepang?

"Itu namanya aurora, sayang. Setahu ibu, itu hanya akan terjadi di tempat yang dekat dengan kutub. Tapi aneh, ya? Kenapa muncul di langit Jepang?"

"Bagus sekali! Namanya juga cantik! Aku sukaa~"

.

.

Tahukah kalian darimana aurora itu berasal?

.

Hinata dan Naruto memandang sekeliling.

Serbuk penyerta mereka yang berwarna kuning-oranye dan biru saling berkejaran mengelilingi mereka, menjadi hamburan warna yang cantik sekali.

"Wow ..." Naruto berujar. "Bagus sekali ..."

"Ya ..." Hinata mengangguk, turut terpesona pula dengan permainan cahaya yang luar biasa cantik di langit malam yang sedang bersih-bersihnya ini.

"Ehm—kita belum berkenalan," Naruto mendehem dan mengulurkan tangan. "Uzumaki Naruto. Pangeran Pelukis Pagi."

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan itu, mengangkat pandangannya untuk Naruto. "Hyuuga Hinata. Putri Pelukis Senja."

.

.

Malam itu habis dengan perbincangan mereka—tentang kisah dari dunia masing-masing. Dihiasi dengan tawa, ditambahi senyum dan sesekali pertukaran pandangan yang tulus.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Aku ... kenapa tidak bisa?" Naruto berusaha untuk menggoreskan kuasnya di langit pada dini hari itu—namun gagal.

Hinata menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Nih!" Naruto melakukannya dengan keras—namun kuas magis itu tidak memberikan hasil apapun.

"Naruto-_kun_ ..."

Naruto memandang lawan bicaranya sambil mengangkat bahu.

.

.

"Aku juga ... tidak bisa," geleng Hinata perlahan—di senja yang sudah hampir berujung tersebut.

Naruto memandanginya dengan tatapan simpati.

"Mungkin ..." Hinata melihat lekat-lekat pada matahari yang tengah tenggelam. "Karena kita telah melanggar takdir kita ... dan keluar dari dunia asal kita."

"Bisa jadi," Naruto menyilangkan tangan. "Tapi kurasa ... aku tak keberatan."

Hinata pun berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Aku juga."

.

.

.

Kedua pasang kaki jatuh terjuntai, bergerak-gerak santai. Purnama masih merajai malam dan pendarnya memenuhi langit.

"Sepertinya ... takdir kita telah berakhir."

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya."

Sinar biru dan kuning-oranye masih menari di sekeliling mereka. Membentuk suatu gerakan yang indah untuk dipandangi.

"Aurora," Hinata berusaha untuk menyentuh serbuk-serbuk yang melewati dirinya itu. "Aku baru ingat—aku pernah membacanya. Dia adalah ... fenomena langit yang sangat cantik di malam hari."

Naruto menatap Hinata. Ah, sosok yang begitu ingin ia temui ini ... begitu jauh dari bayangannya. Begitu manis walau ia terlihat pendiam dan tak jarang bersikap malu-malu.

Ia tak menyesal melepas takdirnya jika seterusnya ia akan tetap terjaga di malam hari bersama gadis ini.

Mungkin ini kutukan yang ditakutkan oleh golongan mereka hingga mereka diwanti-wanti agar tak sekali pun keluar dari dunia mereka sendiri.

Tapi ini kutukan yang manis.

Naruto bersedia menerimanya.

—Begitu pula Hinata.

Meski sedikit segan—namun Naruto mencoba untuk menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Hinata.

Ah, gadis itu tak keberatan. Ia memang tersentak kaget dan pipinya langsung memerah—namun ia tak menarik tangannya.

Lantas mereka saling memberikan senyuman.

"Sekarang, kita adalah Pelukis Malam, Hinata."

"... Aku senang melakukannya denganmu."

.

.

Serbuk peri mereka tetap menari, menghiasi malam.

Itulah yang terjadi ketika Pangeran Matahari Terbit menyatukan raga dan rasa dengan Putri Matahari Tenggelam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

* * *

**.**

A/N: hayeee, selesai di-beta dengan daya mata tinggal 5 watt! semoga hasilnya memuaskan, ya, hehehe. Dan buat **Ria**, si penyelenggara challenge ini, apa ficku memenuhi syarat tantangan? :3 semoga, ya, fufufufu.

semoga terhibur yah, semuanyaaaa~ :D


End file.
